


Small Kindnesses

by You_Light_The_Sky



Series: Lost Notebook - Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble Series, F/M, Fluff, Marked completed but ongoing as I like to add drabbles when I get inspired, Sasuke had a crush on Hinata when they were little, my crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 04:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky
Summary: It's the small kindnesses that led to Sasuke falling for her again, that made Hinata see more than the lone avenger. Short drabble series to an eventual relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelblack3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelblack3/gifts).



> I found an old notebook from 2011 with short relationship drabbles I wrote for different fandoms. I used to write a lot of SasuHina drabbles that I was too shy to post. I decided to post this one and will continue it sporadically. While it says "complete", I will add drabbles when I feel like it.
> 
> For Angelblack3, you always inspire me.

He’s there again, punching his fists into trees near one of her frequent training grounds. He looks furious, a dark gleam crawling into his eyes.

She’d heard that he’d been injured in a previous mission, that Naruto had to bring Tsunade in to heal him. If he was ice before, he’s a blizzard now. A storm that could freeze her instantly.

She looks down at her bento. She had been hoping to give it to Naruto, finally working up the courage to. But she sees the sweat trailing down Sasuke’s chin, the scars on his fists, and wonders when he last ate.

A long time ago, Sasuke used to smile at her shyly during Uchiha-Hyuuga meetings. A long time ago, Sasuke’s family was alive. A long time ago, she tried to work up the courage to be his friend, only to be met with empty glares.

She clenches his teeth.

Hinata leaves.

When Sasuke stops training, the night sinks into him. Stars dot the sky with fading light. Some rooftops are lit in the distance. He scowls, pondering how weak he still is, while Naruto blinds the way ahead.

His stomach growls and Sasuke sighs, preparing himself for another night of stale refrigerated riceballs.

Then he spots the bento box. It has his name on it. No sender.

Suspiciously, Sasuke checks for poison. Nothing. The lunchbox is a light purple, with painted lilies on the side. White lilies—like her eyes.

He remembers seeing this lunchbox. He remembers scolding himself for quick glances, when he couldn’t risk getting close to anyone.

No one’s watching now, though, and the six-year-old in Sasuke, the one who still stubbornly looks her way, smiles.


	2. Passing Boxes

Returning this shouldn’t be so difficult. And yet Sasuke finds himself ducking behind the nearest tree when civilians walk past, as if being seen near the Hyuuga compound would be to streak down the streets shouting that he has emotions. The bento box is washed and tied together in a light blue ribbon. Nothing affectionate about it.

He’ll go back to training, to thinking about _Itachi_ , in just a moment.

Just this once, he’ll let himself look at her. Maybe even talk to her. Just this once, he’ll pretend the world hasn’t set them both on different paths.

The compound doors open, and she steps out.

In an instant (or is it an eternity? Her face always seems to seer itself into his mind), he shushins towards her face and shoves the bento box into her arms. The shushin takes but a breath, but Sasuke feels like he could sink into the whites of her eyes and get lost in their snow if he stares for too many breaths.

He looks away.

“…Thanks.”

And disappears once more.

Hinata can hardly speak. Even with the Byakugan, she wonders if she hallucinated the whole thing, the way her fantasies of Naruto sometimes run away from her…

But the bento box’s surface shines in her hands, and when she opens it, she sees a few ripe tomatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Always happy to get SasuHina prompts at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/youlightthesky1), my [writing tumblr](http://youlighttheskyfanfiction.tumblr.com/), or my [art tumblr](https://youlighttheskyart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
